The Avatars' Activities
by BenignViewer
Summary: What do all those past lives do with the time on the time between being summoned? The Past Avatars are getting a little too exuberant in Aang's head, but his confused interruption is most timely for one of his past incarnations... A comedy for all R


_**The Avatars' Activities  
**_

_Foreword: Well here is another cute little oneshot from me when I should be updating, Oh well enjoy the strange humor in this! (T) for the mention of strip Pai Sho..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA in any way shape or form, although I do like changing those shapes and forms around a bit to suit me XD  
_

_

* * *

_

"Fire, Earth, Water, Air!" the assembled group chanted, shaking their fists before opening their hands into symbols relating to their chosen element.

"Kuruk, you always choose water!" one of them grumbled.

"Hah! It's both of your loss!" another jeered.

"I believe air trumps you all" a very elderly monk said

"I'm pretty sure Fire defeated air."

"That's not fair Roku; you know the army of fire benders were boosted by that comet."

"Fire still beats air" Roku insisted.

"Yeah, well Aang is going to prove-"

"Guys will you shut it!"

Mollified the squabbling group of men instantly went silent. "Yes Kyoshi" they mumbled.

"Alright, now act your age. Every one of you apart from Kuruk and Toyav are over eighty years old. Act your age"

"Well you're over two hundred yet you don't look a day older than twenty – especially under that dress and make up" one of the braver men spoke up, with a few wolf whistles accompanying.

"I think you should open your spirit Kyoshi, to the new possibilities" a woman said dryly from beside her.

"Shut it Yangchen. I don't want to deal with your wise crack humour or your infinite wisdom today. As for you-" She turned a threatening finger on the assembled men, narrowing the culprit down the Fire Nation men "-Whichever one of you tried to lay the move on me better own up or I'll bend all of your sorry-"

"Avatar Roku? Please, I need you help" a soft questioning voice rang through all their minds.

"Looks like the meeting is over" Roku said hurriedly, for once thankful for Aang's seemingly endless problems.  
Quickly fading away from the assembled Avatars he appeared before Aang in a mirage in a spirit world lake. "Yes Aang? What can I help you with?"

"Woah, you appeared really quick this time" Aang said startled.

"I sense that there are many trials ahead of you Aang"

"Yeah well that's not the problem" Aang said hurriedly. "I mean I know that I have to defeat the fire lord before summers end or the world will be destroyed yada, yada." He blushed furiously as he stared into Roku's reflection "I keep having these weird, uh, disturbing dreams"

"Like what Aang?" Roku said uncharacteristically patient. Normally at this point he;d have disappeared with a little word of wisdom like _look within yourself and there you will find the answers_ but right now, he was willing to sit through anything to avoid facing the wrath of Kyoshi.

"Well I keep having these weird images of… old people… partying… and last time, well there was… there was a game of strip Pai Sho going on!" he said desperately.

"Aah. I see." In fact, Roku had seen, he remembered that game of strip Pai Sho fondly, but Aang wasn't supposed to be witness to it. No wonder the boy was disturbed. He made a mental note to tell the other Avatars to turn things down a notch next time. He cast around for something seemingly wise to say, but came up empty. His usual 'look inside yourself' line would yield answers, but it really wasn't something he wanted Aang looking in on.

"Is there something wrong with me Roku?" Aang asked worriedly, shuddering involuntarily at the memories.

"Look Aang, there is nothing wrong with you, I just think these dreams have been the reflection of the… uh… discord here in the spirit world due to the hundred year war. I'll get the spirits to calm down so that you don't have any more arous- I mean disturbing visions" He finished, forcing his gravelly voice to try and sound wise, hoping Aang wouldn't notice his gaff. He had trouble enough dealing with Yangchen and the other Air Nomad avatars; this was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have with a thirteen year old monk.

Thankfully, Aang bought it and bowed "Thank you for your help, Avatar Roku"

"Any time Aang. Speaking of which is there anything else I can help you with?" Aang was staring at him in surprised confusion "What?"

"Nothing, it's just normally after giving me your advice you fade away all creepy like into clouds or water or smoke or something" Aang rambled.

"I guess there's no time like the present Aang, if you have any other questions you need answering" Roku said stalling for time. He knew he was breaking his routine, and while he risked ridicule at the hands of the other Avatars for this, he knew he risked considerable more returning to the hands of Kyoshi. Especially when she found out who was behind that comment…

"Actually I do have one question" Aang began, looking nervous and embarrassed again.

"Shoot" he said sagely

"Well it's about a girl…" Roku suddenly burst into a smug grin.

"My dear Aang, you have come to the right Avatar…"

* * *

_Author's Note:__ This is meant ot be funny, I hope I succeed. To be honest I have always been amused by the idea of Roku and Iroh being total players, and this is just a random funny idea which came into my head about the past avatars getting a little too exuberant in Aang's head...  
As always, please read and review, even if it's just to tell me how funny I'm not!_

~Benign vieweR_~  
_


End file.
